September 10th
by Btskookie03
Summary: Orihime Inoue needs a new home to live in but, what if her room mate doesn't seem to like her?
1. Chapter 1

SEPTEMBER 10TH was a rainy day, everyone was dressed in black and singing low melodies. I stood there in soaked clothing and wet hair, watching my father being lowered into the ground. "Inoue-chan, you'll catch a cold." Everyone stood back under the tents until the rain past but, I just stood there feeling defeated.

2 years later

"You guys have 10 seconds to join Orihime and I for breakfast or you get none!" footsteps pounding down the staircase could be heard from a mile away. Two twin girls raced from the stairs to the dinning table. "Ohayō gozaimasu." They said in unison. "Good morning girls." Isshin Kurosaki the head of the household was a single father raising his three kids. "Good morning. Yuzu, Karin." I smiled at the two bubbly pre-teens and continued to eat breakfast.

"Ah, that lazy ass son of mine won't wake up for nothing."

"He was probably up all night watching porn again." Karin remarkd.

"Karin!" Yuzu playfully pushed Karin for her bad words.

"What'd I say about using such words Karin?" I gave Karin a stern look.

"Your not her mother, why should you care?" everyone watched as the eldest walked down the stairs without a care in the world.

"Your late again Ichigo, no breakfast for you!" Isshin got up from his seat and dragged the dinning table away from everyone, making the plates shatter and leftovers drop.

"D-don't worry Mr. Kurosaki I'll help you clean up." I swiftly got up and started picking up the broken pieces.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't want you to be late for the first day." Isshin walked us out the door and waved us all goodbye.

"Race you to the bus stop!" Karin exclaimed and took off like the wind.

"Karin!" Yuzu ran after her.

"Don't run!" I yelled after them.

"Shut up, your annoying."

With quick reflexes I looked at Kurosaki-kun with confusion. Ichigo Kurosaki was the eldest sibling and was in the same grade as me. He was kind and charming but, ever since his mother died a year ago he's been cold blooded like a reptile.

"Annoying?" I repeated.

"Ever since my mom died you've been nothing but, a pain in the ass!" He was sometimes senseless of what he would say at times hurting people with just the words he say. I was quiet after he spoke, I'm not affected by his sharp words anymore living with him for about 2 years I became immune.

"Oh really?" I brushed it off and kept walking.

We finally reached the bus stop and waited for our bus.

"Orihime-chan!" a female classmate with red hair and glasses greeted me with a bear hug, shoving her face in my cleavage.

"A-ah, Ohayō gozaimasu Chizuru-san." I pretend everything is okay when I'm really uncomfortable with her on the inside.

"Back off Bitch!" two girls with jet black hair dismantle Chizuru from my chest.

"Can't you see I'm welcoming Orihime-chan?!" Chizuru argued.

"Yeah right!"

"More like welcoming her bosom!"

"Um…class is about to start now we should ju-" I was rudely interrupted by none other than Kurosaki-kun.

"Why don't you bitches stop barking and sit your asses down?" Ichigo walked in the class eyeing the four of us and sat at the back.

"Did he just call us bitches?!" the three girls said in unison

"Calm down you guys, he didn't mean it." I tried to reassure my friends.

"Hell yeah I did!" Ichigo shouted.

"You think your so cool Kurosaki but, watch your back buddy!" my shorter friend Rukia started yelling.

"Rukia-san, Tatsuki-san…." I tried calming them down but, once their fired up it takes a while before they cool down.

"Good morning everyone. Please take your seats." Our teacher Misato Ochi is a kind woman living a good life.

"Hai." The standing students replied.

Lunch Time

"Honestly Orihime I don't see how you can stand living with him." Commented Rukia.

"It's not as bad as you think. He's just moody today."

"You can't keep defending him all the time, one day someone's going to kick his ass." Tatsuki said casually.

"He's going through a tough time…that's all."

"Well, if he keeps up with that attitude he's not invited to Renji's 18th birthday bash." Rukia mentioned.

"You do not want to miss it. His parties are legendary."

"I'll think about it."

On the way home

"Kurosaki-kun….you were out of line today. Like usual." I walked behind him.

"…"

"Silent treatment huh?"

"….."

"I know it's hard for you…..but, I get know you'll through this." I smiled even though he couldn't see my face, I've always liked Kurosaki-kun, he's a kind person when he wants to be and makes my heart jump by our small interactions.

"….."

"I know how you feel, trust me. But, shutting everyone out will just eat you up inside."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"If you won't talk now, when will you?" He stopped, turned and looked at me. His eyes were lifeless….It was like he was dying on the inside. Seeking help but, refuse to accept it. Confused. Scared to open up and let go.

"When will you?" I asked again.

"…follow me."

We sat in the graveyard watching the sun go down.

"I never felt the same…ever since she left." I listened intently.

"…..I miss her so much it hurts." Ichigo hung his head allowing tears to fall. I've never seen a man cry before so I sat there not knowing what to do or say. I just sat there rubbing him on the back allowing him to get it all out.

"Inoue….Arigato." My heart skipped a beat as he looks at me with tears in his eyes. He looked like a handsome prince with soft orange hair and golden brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay, really. I've been through this phase too. If it wasn't for your mother…..I'd probably end up in a foster home. Although there's nothing wrong with being in a foster home, I heard that it's a very warm and loving place and they bring you cookies and milk on Christmas eve….I'm just babbling, silly me." I playfully stuck my tongue out and nervously laugh.

"It's cute."

"Pardon?" I wasn't really sure what he meant by cute. Was it my laugh? My face? My cheeks got warmer just thinking of him calling me cute.

"The way you babble, it's cute." He smiled at the setting sun. I stared at him for a while.

"Thank You?" I'll take it as a compliment.

"Come now, it's getting late."

"Oh, no. I forgot I told Yuzu I'd help her with dinner tonight." I started to panic. I've never left Yuzu in the kitchen by herself! Kurosaki-kun grabbed a hold of my hand and we ran, the small droplets of water poured from the sky as we ran. Hmm, seems like everything is slipping my mind lately.

"Hmm, I should punish you two. Curfew was at 5 you too came at 6 care to explain?" Isshin crossed his arms while he sat with the two teens.

"And you Ichigo, you're supposed to be a leader you can't have your sisters following in you rebellious footsteps."

"Will you let me talk?" Ichigo said. Isshin gave him a death stare then sighed.

"We we're just visiting the graveyard….Talking about sensitive topics."

"Ichigo, I'm suffering just as much as you are, talk to me."

"Kurosaki-kun…."

"…..I'm going to my room."

Ichigo left Isshin and I at the table and went upstairs.

"He what?!" Both Rukia and Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, he broke down crying and I didn't know what to do."

"Girl, this is GOLD!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Thanks for sharing." Both dark haired girls shared a high five with each other.

"I have a feeling you two are up to something mischievous." Orihime mentioned.

"Maybe."

"Guys whatever your about to do don't! Like I said, he's having a really tough time and-."

"Chill we won't do him bad."

The weekend came and Kurosaki-kun and I finished our shift at the clinic, that was the punishment we got for our late coming. We weren't able to attend Renji's party this weekend which was also a part of our punishment but, its only four more weeks left.

*knock knock*

"Enter!" I entered Ichigo's room to find him reading one of my mangas. His room was spacious and neat all blue and grey like the calming sea.

"H-hey, I'm making a snack…want something?"

"No thanks."

"You sure? I've got some sandwiches and grapes downstairs."

"I said I'm-." He was interrupted by the notification that just came up on his laptop. I was actually shaking in fear because I knew something wasn't right. I know that Kurosaki-kun has a temper and sometimes he can take it out on you like you're the devil. He just stood there facing the laptop.

"Are you alright?"

I walked over and read what was on the screen. It was a message from Renji.

Kurosaki the pussy, grow some balls dude. Real men don't shed shit." Oh no! What have I done?!

"Inoue….."

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave…please."


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had gone by and Kurosaki-kun hasn't talked to me ever since the message from Renji. I wish I could go back and fix things, if I weren't such a blabber mouth things would be different. We had a few more days until winter break and I would be left here taking care of Kurosaki-kun while Karin and Yuzu are away with Isshin-san. Making sure he's on time for his sessions with the therapist, cleaning and cooking for the both of us. It really sounds exhausting but, it not.

"Man, I can't wait any longer!" Karin sighed and slouched in the couch beside me.

"It's only two more days." I continued to read my book.

"Hey, Ori-san…Can I add a little bit of garlic to the salmon?" Yuzu asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, make sure add wasabi too please."

"Sure thing!"

"Uh, I don't think I'll be hungry tonight. I had a big lunch at school."

"Nuh uh, you had a sandwich and some grapes." Yuzu yelled.

It's time like this when I really feel a part of the family. Not just the guest who sleeps in the guest room every night.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin ran up to Ichigo a big hug. He came inside drenched in sweat

"I'm sweaty."

"So what? I haven't seen you in forever." Karin still hugging Ichigo.

"I only went out for an hour or two."

"That's a lot of hours to me." Karin lets go and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Yuzu, are you cooking salmon?"

"Yup."

"Without any help?"

"Almost….I'm asking Ori-san for tips." Ichigo looked over at me and went upstairs.

"What's his deal?"

"I guess he and Ori-san broke up."

"W-we we're never dating." I jumped in.

"Don't try fool us, we know something is going on between you two." Karin came and sat back next to me this time eating a bag of chips.

"I think you guys are cute!" Yuzu covered the pot and joined us.

"Yup, I see the way you two look at each other." Yuzu added.

I blushed and tried to hide my face with a pillow.

"Aw!" They said in unison.

"Hey Yuzu, can you bring me some chips?!" Ichigo yelled from his room.

"Get it yourself Ichi-nii!" She yelled back. Grabbing Karin hand they ran out the living room leaving me there on the couch. Several minutes later Ichigo came down stairs.

"Kurosaki-kun….." I put my book down and walked over.

"Dad! Where are all the chips!"

Hmm. He was ignoring me….as usual.

"Kurosaki-kun…..I'm sorry, I know I messed up….I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Can we start over?"

"…..listen I just want some chips, can you leave me alone?"

"We're going to be here on our own for two weeks, can you at least try to be on the same page?" I got more serious.

"Are you serious?! Your trying to get me to forgive you so easily."

"I said I was sorry!"

"If you want me to forgive your going to have to do something for me." He smirked and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Like what?"

"Be my maid." He took a sip.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had gone by and Kurosaki-kun hasn't talked to me ever since the message from Renji. I wish I could go back and fix things, if I weren't such a blabber mouth things would be different. We had a few more days until winter break and I would be left here taking care of Kurosaki-kun while Karin and Yuzu are away with Isshin-san. Making sure he's on time for his sessions with the therapist, cleaning and cooking for the both of us. It really sounds exhausting but, it not.

"Man, I can't wait any longer!" Karin sighed and slouched in the couch beside me.

"It's only two more days." I continued to read my book.

"Hey, Ori-san…Can I add a little bit of garlic to the salmon?" Yuzu asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, make sure add wasabi too please."

"Sure thing!"

"Uh, I don't think I'll be hungry tonight. I had a big lunch at school."

"Nuh uh, you had a sandwich and some grapes." Yuzu yelled.

It's time like this when I really feel a part of the family. Not just the guest who sleeps in the guest room every night.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin ran up to Ichigo a big hug. He came inside drenched in sweat

"I'm sweaty."

"So what? I haven't seen you in forever." Karin still hugging Ichigo.

"I only went out for an hour or two."

"That's a lot of hours to me." Karin lets go and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Yuzu, are you cooking salmon?"

"Yup."

"Without any help?"

"Almost….I'm asking Ori-san for tips." Ichigo looked over at me and went upstairs.

"What's his deal?"

"I guess he and Ori-san broke up."

"W-we we're never dating." I jumped in.

"Don't try fool us, we know something is going on between you two." Karin came and sat back next to me this time eating a bag of chips.

"I think you guys are cute!" Yuzu covered the pot and joined us.

"Yup, I see the way you two look at each other." Yuzu added.

I blushed and tried to hide my face with a pillow.

"Aw!" They said in unison.

"Hey Yuzu, can you bring me some chips?!" Ichigo yelled from his room.

"Get it yourself Ichi-nii!" She yelled back. Grabbing Karin hand they ran out the living room leaving me there on the couch. Several minutes later Ichigo came down stairs.

"Kurosaki-kun….." I put my book down and walked over.

"Dad! Where are all the chips!"

Hmm. He was ignoring me….as usual.

"Kurosaki-kun…..I'm sorry, I know I messed up….I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Can we start over?"

"…..listen I just want some chips, can you leave me alone?"

"We're going to be here on our own for two weeks, can you at least try to be on the same page?" I got more serious.

"Are you serious?! Your trying to get me to forgive you so easily."

"I said I was sorry!"

"If you want me to forgive your going to have to do something for me." He smirked and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Like what?"

"Be my maid." He took a sip.

tly

.

A week has past since Kurosaki-and I have been left alone. It's been hell with him! I don't know how much more weeks I have to put up with him.

"Inoue! Get me some water and where are those comics I asked for?!" Ichigo yelled from his room.

I sighed and got up from the couch, he's been acting like he's disabled ever since I agreed to do be his maid.

"I told you before, if you serve me with a smile you wouldn't have to do this any longer." He swirled around in his chair and accepted his items I held in my hands.

"By the way, I'm having a party later on tonight so I'll need you to work on the snacks and clean up afterwards." He spun around again.

"Isshin-san said no parties while he's gone." I said dryly.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Guess what?"

"You don't care."

"Correct! Don't worry after tonight I'll let you off the hook."

"Really?!" I got excited just by thinking of being called every 5minutes.

"Yup, and when everyone's you can have some alcohol.

"I don't dri-

"Now run to the store, I think we're out of chips and coke."

I rolled my eyes and left the room. He's so ridiculous, I feel sorry for his future wife.

-Later that day-

"Inoue is the punch ready?"

"Hai." I wiped the seat bead off my forehead and sat down next to him.

"You don't look party-ready, go change into something more appropriate."

"What's wrong with how I look?" I got offended.

"Your not going to be wearing yoga pants and a knitted cat sweater at my party." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and sipped his soda.

"This should be my party! I set up everything while you did nothing!"

"Do you want me to extend the weeks?"

"Sorry." I sighed and sat there defeated.

"Now go change, guest will be here any minute."

I was surprised the police hasn't busted us yet for our loud music and under-aged drinking. I sat there watching my school mates having the time of there lives while I just refill their drinks and hand out chips.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki and Rukia were beyond drunk at this point. Their clothes were partially ripped reveaking their colored underwear.

"Hey guys, another round?"

"You know it!" Rukia was a heavy drinker while Tatsuki was the opposite.

"Too bad you can't join us, were about to play spin the bottle. But we cant find Ichigo."

"Probably sucking on one of the strippers lips." Rukia said confident.

I don't know what happened to me, I just left the kitchen and went up to his room.

I didn't even hesitate to open the door.

"Get the hell off of him!" I yelled. Startling the both of them, the stripper put on her clothes and came up to me.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be exposed to these type of-

"Your trying to take advantage of him while he's drunk!" I was furious at her.

"Can you just leave?!" she tried reaching for the door to close it in my face but, I was faster. I pushed the door opened and slapped her.

"You can find your way out of my house! I'm not going to sit around and let crime like this slip through my fingers." My alter-ego came out tonight, I was furious and upset. I was screaming at people for dropping juice on the rug or bumping into the furniture. But, this really set me off!

"Little bitch I will break you!" She hit me in my head and slapped me back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's up with you two? Can't we all just *hic* get along?" Ichigo stood in between us.

"Kurosaki-kun…" I whispered.

"Good job asshole you ruined my night!" She pushed past us both and left.

I sighed of relief .

"What's her deal? *hic*" I just smiled at him knowing he was okay.

"Yo Kurosaki, we're heading out man. Party was lit!" Renji and other students left the party. It was just us two in this messy house, Kurosaki-kun was past out in the couch and I started to clean up.

"Hey….Inoue. That was really cool of you back there." I got startled by his voice because I thought he was asleep.

"Never knew you were so….feisty. I like it. Its…cute. *hic*"

"Uh, t-thanks." I picked up an empty can soda and threw it in the garbage bag.

"You deserve *hic* a reward." He got up and stumbled over my way.

"Kurosaki-kun be careful!" He was tripping over everything in his way.

"Don't worry *hic*" I tried to catch him but, only fell on him making our lips touch.


End file.
